parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Garage48 2013 Pärnu ideed
Garage48 Pärnu 2013 projektid 13.10.2013 Garage48 Pärnu 2013 on Pärnumaa ettevõtluse arenduskeskus PEAK koostöös Tech Sisters'ite ja Pärnumaa Kutsehariduskeskusega. Fookuses on naiste toomine tehnoloogiaarenduse juurde. Arendamisel oli 27 ideed, millest 14 töötati välja tooteks. Garage48 Pärnu 2013 projektide esitlused on järelvaadatavad lehel http://www.garage48.ee/parnu/live Projektid Eventic Eventic is an app for conferences, trainings and meetings increasing interactive audience involvement and allowing instant feedback analytics for organisers. Team: Halina Mugame, Eleny Kasemets, Erki Esken, Kaire Tekku, Kristel Leisalu, Kristiina Kaldre, Maret Kruve, Martin Verrev, Martti Kuldma TicketBuffet Win tickets to one of most tasteful events in your city. TicketBuffet helps event organisers promote their concerts, shows and other ticketed experiences. They can add events with just a few clicks and give away some free tickets. People share the event to their friends to participate in the sweepstake. There's also a premium service: for the price of one ticket organisers send a follow-up email to all who participated but didn't win. Longer term vision is building a full promotion and ticketing platform, but we've got to start somewhere. Team: Kadri, Kaisa, Olga, Zuo, Andi, Den-Daniel, Kristo, Kert, Andrus Logonator Logonator is a web service created to make logo and brand design easy and inexpensive. Logonator can generate a company name, logo, business card design, a basic web template and other needed brand elements. Service is targeted to small companies and organizations, who need a starting-kit for their brand's visual identity. Team: Daniil Harik, Kerstin Sonts, Martin Grüner, Karin Rand, Rait Kapp, Veli-Johan Veroman Joe The Average Joe the Average app uses your Facebook data to compare it to other Facebook users' data to portrait the average Facebook user. Joe the Average app is a fun and playful approach to see just how average you really are compared to your friends and other Facebook users. The app is necessary to show Facebook users how their data can be used in a fun and playful way. From the business point of view, we can use the collected data so that various companies to make personalized product advertisements in Facebook. Team: Ursula Jõers, Katrina Mäeorg, Ulf Anso, Carl Rannaberg, Henri Kroosmann, Gloria Paul, Katrin Loodus GoWorkaBit Looking for a quick extra job or help? GoWorkabit connects companies with urgent need for extra personnel and people who want to earn extra money. GoWorkabit users will get notification about urgent personnel need nearby. And if the task and time is suitable, they can make commitment with just few seconds. Really quick and easy way to make some extra money, opportunity to meet new people and try new roles. Companies can fill their need to get and manage quickly extra staff. GoWorkabit makes quick staffing projects much easier. Team: Kei Karlson, Margus Pala, Ilja Livenson, Gerli Veermäe, Ethel Voites, Ingrid Mandli ePäevik Imagine you are a high school student. You cannot find the time table, you don’t know what they offer for lunch, your school’s website sucks. Students need information they don’t find anywhere easily. There are 70,000 high school and vocational students in Estonia. ePäevik is an app for them to share information amongst each other as groups. Team: Mikk, Mihkel, Andreas, Madis, Vlad, Julia, Siim, Taavi Teazify We believe that there are plenty of people using social networks who in time have gained a field of interest which never before has been so topical. Pictures and videos of beautiful bodies are spreading all over our social networks. Our product is a website and also a mobile app that provides our endusers with the specific content they wish to see. But it's not a simple photo and video sharing app or web, its also self expression tool. Team: Kārlis Feldmanis, Vadims Guščins, Jurijs Guščins, Renārs Šēnfelds, Kaspars Rinkevics, Ivo Capins, Dasha Libovych , Khrystyna Makliuk, Oleg Tkachev Timber Diameter Timber Diameter is an application that enables to measure the diameter of the logs and/or the size of the pile quickly and accurately. The measurement can be done in seconds using a smartphone. The solution is for timber industry companies, private forest owners, transportation companies, operators of warehouses/ports and firewood manufacturers. The application has 2 metering solutions: for metering the diameter of the logs and pile measurement. Team: Vallo Visnapuu, Martin Veeris, Triin Üksvärav, Tarmo Protsin, Sander Sonts, Martin Kambla, Anna-Greta Tsahkna Crappy Gifts Crappy gifts gives you chance to save the world from landfills and helps charities to keep up their good work. What to do with the table game that you don't need? We suggest you give it to someone who needs it. In order to receive the thing you want, you need to make a donation to one of the charity organisations that have joined our system. Team: Piret-Klea, Asse, Slavik, Mariana, Svitlana, Kostik, Lera, Loviise Liia, Kristiina Santa's Kitchen It is a project for estonian housewives and everybody, who likes to cook. Main idea is to make difficult recipes easy and affordable for everyone with help of local celebrities. While creating the first version of the program, we will make a platform for further improvements and development. Team: Ali Baloi, Dagmar Lamp, Erki Luik, Margit Tennosaar, Vadym Hriaznov, Zhenya Yarmolinskaya SpotScore SpotScore is a web application that gives a score to any geographic location in Estonia by combining user preferences and geo-data. Team: Lauri Liivamägi, Kemo Oolep, Jevgeni Virves, Ülleli Lember, Karin Oolu, Sigrit Õlle, Linda Ajaots CrossDash Crossdash is a cross platform dashboard for the relevant information that matters the most for the IT departments. It uses single agent for data collection which can be deployed in minutes. You can use Powershell plugins to fetch data and also integrate with commonly used monitoring systems to get an unified overview. The intuitive touch optimized interface is so simple that even a baby can respond to problems in the systems. Team: Andre, Andres, Siret, Kirill VitalFields telematics VitalFields makes agriculture more efficient by forecasting plant diseases and keeping record of the farmer's activities. This weekend work is being done to connect VitalFields with tractors' virtual terminals. Team: Taavi Juursalu, Kristjan Järvan, Egon Valk, Vahur Meus, Sander Mets SlideWiper SlideWiper is unique software, that allows you to present slideshow using different gestures. You can make gestures mostly using your hands. SlideWiper works using Microsoft Kinect for Windows sensor. To switch between slides, use sweep from left to right and opposite way to move back. Also you can pause all the gesture recognition, when you rise your left hand above your head. If right hand is raised above your head, gesture recognition is automatically resumed. In future, there will be more functions available for future, including gesture recording and rearranging. In future we are also planning to add presentation analyser which will give presenter immediately feedback. There are also many-many more functions upcoming. Välislingid *Garage48 koduleht *Garage48 Pärnu 2013 projektid Kategooria:Ideed